This invention relates to devices for venting a surgical cast.
In the attempt to solve the problem of supplying ventilation to skin under a surgical cast, a variety of different structures and methods have been disclosed. The common construction of surgical cast venting devices includes woven fabric along with an elongate tube or other such air passageway, in contact with skin, over which the plaster of paris mix casting material can be placed to form the cast. Also, a device forcing air under the cast can be provided. For example, an air pump could be provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,862 issued Jan. 5, 1982 to Irene Kalmar describes a plaster cast with a venting device. Plastic tubing is wrapped in a helix over the dressed area upon which a hardening material is placed. In addition, the conduits have regularly spaced holes along their inner surface which is flat. A hose connector protrudes from the conduit in the middle of the cast. A hose and air pump can be used to force air through the conduit. Also, a small amount of disinfectant can be pumped into the conduits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,710 issued Jun. 14, 1983 to John C. Beatty, III teaches a ventilated cast structure and method for producing the same. An air conduit provides air to a domed cap, this cap providing the interface to the surgical cast venting device. In particular, this device includes a snap socket assembly with a plurality of air passages to provide air to a porous air distribution layer below the cast itself.
The present invention provides a surgical cast venting device which can be constructed in the form of a strip. The strip is elongate and made of porous fabric, gauze or casting material. Aeration devices such as plastic or latex tubing are attached at regular intervals along the woven fabric or casting material.
According to another aspect of the invention, a surgical cast venting device comprises an elongate porous woven fabric strip, a number of flexible, elongate tubes with holes distributed along their respective lengths, these tubes being distributed along the length of and attached to the fabric strip on one side thereof, each tube extending lengthwise in a direction substantially parallel to this one side. The elongate strip is suitable for winding around part of a human body or an animal""s body prior to application of a surgical cast over this part of the body.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a surgical cast venting device comprises an elongate, flexible strip of thin porous material and a number of relatively short, elongate tubing members distributed over and mounted on the elongate strip on one side thereof. The length of each tubing member extends substantially parallel to this one side. The elongate strip with the tubing members is adapted for winding around part of a human body or an animal""s body prior to application of a surgical cast over this part of the body.
In a preferred embodiment of the venting device, there are holes along the length of the tubes. Also, the tubes are round or oval shaped in cross-section.
In order to use the device, the elongate strip is wound around a human""s or animal""s arm or leg, such that the side of the strip to which the tubes are applied completely covers an area of dressed skin. Once the strip has been wound, it can be secured in place by Velcro strips, for example. The plaster is applied over the venting device. The cast then hardens and the cast is then completed. The natural movement of a person""s or animal""s muscles under the cast will serve to vent the cast if the venting device of the invention is properly arranged under the cast.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a surgical cast venting device comprises an elongate porous fabric strip having two opposite ends, having two opposite, longitudinal side edge sections, and having inner and outer surfaces. Aerating devices are affixed to and located on the inner surface. A multiple hook array fastener arrangement extends along and is secured to a first of the longitudinal side edge sections and is adapted to detachably secure this first longitudinal side edge section to a second of the longitudinal side edge sections when said fabric strip is wound around part of the human or animal body prior to application of a surgical cast over this part of the body.
Preferably the elongate strip is tapered at the ends. With respect to the tubes on the strip, they can be attached at a slight angle to a line extending transversely across the strip. One third of the width of the strip is covered by the tubes, except near the ends of said strip.
A hose can be applied at one end of the cast. By applying a hose to one end of the cast and blowing air through the hose, air will flow in one end of the cast and escape through the other end providing ventilation to the cast. The air source attached to the hose can be an air pump.
A hair dryer can provide an air source analogous to that mentioned above. In order to achieve results equivalent to the hose method, the dryer can be provided with a special attachment allowing air to be forced under the cast.
Further features and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.